Once in a lifetime
by Air Dragon3122
Summary: A simple 14 year old boy embarks on a journey that will change the pokemon world. Meeting friends, enemies, and maybe even the love of his life on the way
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!" A hand reached out and grabbed the beeping alarm  
clock. The hand drew back, then shot forward, the clock sailed out the  
open window. It beeped two more times, the hit the ground, smashing  
into pieces. The boy laying in the bed smiled 'I've been waiting to do  
that for five years' he thought. The boy was fourteen. He should have  
started his adventure four years ago, but his parents held him back,  
not thinking that he was ready to go out on his own at the time, but  
he made them promise that they would let him go this year. He threw  
the covers off of him and pushed himself out of bed. He was already  
dressed in a red sweatshirt with a white pocket in the front and a  
little white on the sleeves along with yellow shorts with black on the  
sides. He grabbed his hat and put it on backwards so a piece of his  
raven colored hair stuck out in front of his face. He ran downstairs  
and looked in the refrigerator for something to eat. He grabbed a few

pieces of leftover chicken and ran out the door eating them. He went  
straight to Professor Elm's lab and knocked on the door. The brown  
haired professor opened the door. His face was greasy, and he had bags  
under his eyes from staying up all night.  
"Whoa, professor, what happened to you?" the professor yawned  
"Stayed up all night studying something" he mumbled sleepily "anyways,  
come on in, I have the pokemon you requested"  
"Cool, thanks" Aaron said, and followed the professor inside. They  
walked over to a table with four pokeballs sitting on it. He picked  
one up and handed it to Aaron.

"There ya go, have fun"

"Sweet, thanks a billion" Aaron said, the quickly ran out the door. He ran home and burst through the door, making his mom jump.  
"Oh, hello, Aaron. Where'd you go off to this early?"  
"Umm, to get my pokemon? Remember? I'm fourteen now..."  
"Huh? didn't we tell you last night, we're moving" his mom said  
"WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST A STUPID DREAM!!" Aaron yelled. His  
mom shook her head  
"Nope, we're moving to the Hoen region. Go get packed" Aaron sighed  
'at least I finally got a pokemon' he thought. He walked loudly up the  
stairs and into his room. He shut the door, and grabbed his duffel bag  
out of the closet. He threw all his stuff in and zipped it up. He  
walked downstairs and went out the door. He went to the car and threw  
his bag in the back. He opened the door and sat down in the seat. He  
took the pokeball off his belt and enlarged it. He stretched out  
across the seats in the back and leaned against the door or the car.  
He sighed and pressed the button in the middle. The ball popped open  
and a white flash came out. A small mouse shaped pokemon materialized  
on his chest.  
"Quill?" The pokemon cocked its head at him. Aaron smiled  
"Hello"

**AN: Ya, I know, it's very short, but it'll get longer, and better, I promise**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron looked out the window and watched the new scenery fly by. They had driven to a port in Jhoto and had taken a boat over to Hoen. Aaron sighed and looked over at the cyndaquil sleeping on the seat beside him. He smiled lightly 'Well, I guess things could be worse' he thought. The small fire mouse stirred on the seat and stood up, yawning

"Hey Flint" Aaron said. The newly-nicknamed pokemon ran up his arm and jumped on top of his head. A few seconds later, a light snore could be heard throughout the car. Aaron sighed again "he sure likes to sleep" he mumbled. He closed his eyes for a second, and fell asleep too. When he woke up, Flint was running all around the car while Aaron's mom was trying to catch him and Aaron's dad was trying to concentrate on driving. Aaron laughed and Flint jumped up on his head. Aaron turned his head to face the window and looked at the mountain to the right of them. "What's the town that we're moving to again?" he asked

"Fallarbor town" His dad answered

"and what's that giant mountain right there?" Aaron asked

"That one is Mt. Chimney, and the one on the left is Meteorite Falls" his mom answered. Aaron looked to his left and stared at the mountain.

"I think I'm gonna head there first" he mumbled to himself. He continued to study the mountains until his dad announced:

"we're here!"

"Finally!" Aaron yelled "I can't wait to get out of this stupid car" The car came to a stop and Aaron jumped out, Flint right behind him.

"Aaron! Before you leave, you should call Professor Elm at the Pokemon Center!" his mom shouted

"Ok!" Aaron shouted back. He ran straight to the building with the red roof, and went to the video phones. Flint jumped on his head as he dialed the professor's number.

"Hello?" the professor appeared on the screen "oh! Aaron, I was hoping you would call, I forgot to give you your pokedex! Hold on, I'll send it over in a few seconds. The professor disappeared and moments later, a red pokedex came through the mailing slot. Aaron took it out and flipped it open. It showed all the information about him that he would need to register for the Hoen league.

"Sweet! Thanks professor! See ya!" Aaron hung up and ran off. He ran straight towards meteorite falls and got there a few minutes later. He stood at the entrance of a large cave.

"What do ya think's in there, Flint?" Aaron asked

"Quil! Cyndaquil!" Flint shouted back. Aaron laughed

"I guess we'll just have to find out. He took a deep breath, and walked in. When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the cave, he gasped. Surrounding him was a sparkling lake with a giant waterfall dumping water in. "Whoa…."

"BAAAAGON!!"

"Huh?" Aaron said "Flint, did you hear something?"

"Quil…." Flint said slowly. Aaron looked up and saw the head of a small blue pokemon with a grey thing that almost looked like its hair. Flint jumped off of Aaron's head, and the pokemon hit him right in the forehead. He grunted, then fell backwards, knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dream World:_

_There was a flash of blinding light, then darkness. Aaron's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he lifted his head to look around. A man, about 20 years old, hung from the wall by chains wrapped around his arms and legs. His head was hung low, giving Aaron no distinguishable facial features to see. He did, however, see a large burn scar on the mans left shoulder. He heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, slowly making their way towards him. A man walked straight up to Aaron who was thinking:_

_'crap crap crap...' the whole time. The man kept walking until he was face to face with Aaron..then kept on walking and went straight through Aaron without noticing._

_'Am...am I dead?' Aaron asked himself as the man passed through him. The man who had walked through him went up to the cell where the man with the scar was being held. All Aaron could see in the little light was that the man was wearing a cape._

_"You're a very lucky man" the caped man spoke to the prisoner. "Not many people could have survived that"_

_"Go burn in hell" the prisoner mumbled. It was obvious theses two weren't the best of friends._

_"It seems you'll be going there sooner then I" the cape man responded_

_"You sure about that?" The prisoner looked up at the other man, his eyes shinning brightly, even in the darkness. The prisoner looked over at where Aaron was and Aaron started to wonder if the prisoner could see him._

_Suddenly, a flash of yellow light passed through Aaron's head and struck the cape man. The prisoner grinned._

_"Wha-What have you done?!" the cape man demanded "Why can't I move?!" The prisoner only chuckled._

A spray of water shot out of the wall ad hit Aaron in the head. It felt as if someone had just dumped a bucket of water on him. Aaron closed his eyes and started coughing to clear the water out of his  
throat. He opened his eyes and was met by light coming through the top of a cave. His eyes focused on the two small figures standing beside him. One figure he knew as Flint, the other, which was holding a  
dripping bucket of water, he wasn't to sure about. It was a little bigger then Flint and colored mostly by a light blue. It had what looked like hair that was made out of rock sitting on its head. Its large mouth opened as it recited it's name, as all pokemon do.

"BAGON!!"

AN: Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer

And sorry about not updating in like....a year, but I haven't had internet since last fall and we just got it back


End file.
